PARTEH!
by Blue Phoenix135790
Summary: ...Yeah...A random idea me and my friend came up with...Everyone OOC! Except for a few. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Charmy! Espio! That other guy! Fall into order!

Chaotix: What?

Author: As you know, it is Ice's birthday today!

Charmy: Who?

Author: Light blue bat, really blunt, hangs around Rouge a lot.

Charmy: Oh.

Author: Anyways! Today is Ice's birthday! I want you people to create the best birthday party evah! Espio! Decorations!

Espio: Alright.

Author: Vector! DJ!

Vector: Yes! Time to walk like an Egyptian!

Author: ...What? Anyways, Charmy!

Charmy: Yes?

Author: Shacks!

Charmy: Shacks?

Author: Sorry, cookie. Anyways, I said Snacks!

Charmy: Okay!

Flames: I don't trust Charmy.

Author: I'm going to pick up the presents! I will be back at exactly 1800 Sharp!

Chaotix: ...What?

Me: 6:00 P.M.

Chaotix: Oh.

Flames: Before you go...I don't trust Charmy with the snacks.

Author: It is extremely important that Ice does not get anywhere near the...House(?)...So, I hired the Babylon Rogues to help!

Jet: Sheesh! What a dump!

Flames: I don't trust Charmy with the snacks. Jet! What're you doing here?

Wave: Be more polite!

Flames: Wave? Tell me that Storm isn't here...

Storm: B-B-Boss? Y-You S-S-Should B-Be M-More P-P-Polite...

Wave: And you! TALK CLEARER!

Flames: Sorry. I just didn't expect you to be here, that's all.

Espio: This is going to crash and burn...

Flames: I agree ninja boy.

Silver: Hey! What's up party people?

Author: All right! I am going to irresponsibly leave the party squad to you! I had rules but you're not going to follow them anyways! Now, Bye Bye Babylon!

Flames: Hi my darling Silver! Don't leave us!

Author:(Leaves)

Flames: Please! Darn it.

Silver: What now?

Storm:...Is he gone?

Flames: Yes Storm. He's gone.

Charmy: There's a 50% percent probability that he is gone...

Flames: What do you mean by that Charmy?Of course he's gone!

Espio: If he's gone, that means...PARTY!!!!!!

Flames: Wait!

(Espio starts singing perfectly, to Vector's dismay)

Vector: I HATE MUSIC! STOP IT!

Flames: What song are you singing Espio?

Jet: R-Really, M-Mr. V-V-Vector A-Asked Y-Yo-You T-To St-Stop...

Flames: ESPIO! CUT THAT RACKET OFF!!!

Wave: Lighten up, Jet! It's a party!

Flames: Sorry if I yelled.

Silver: Wave's right! Let's partah! Jet: *Meep*

Flames: This is going to get worse before it gets better...

Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge: Hi!

Everybody else: Hi!

Rouge: Is the Author gone?

Flames: What're you doing here Shadow? You barely come to parties.

Charmy: Murphy's Law says yes.

Silver: *phew* The Iblis Trigger isn't here.

Knuckles: Good! Let me get my throne!

Flames: What Knux?

(Knuckles comes back with the ME)

Rouge: you shouldn't steal from your own home...

Flames: Yeah. Who knows, Rouge might steal it. The ME.

Shadow: This is going to be FUN! =D

Flames: Uh, Shadow? Are you high on something?

Rouge: Um...Really...Stealing is bad...

Knuckles: No one asked you! Now, if you need me, I'll be sleeping on the ME!

Silver: Hey look! Mephiles is here too!

Mephiles: Hi guys.

Shadow: Mephy!

Mephiles: Don't call me that!!!

Flames: Shadow?

Jet: Um...H-Hi...R-R-Rou-Rouge...(Splode)

Rouge: OMG! I NEED SOME ICE!

Flames: Where IS Ice anyway?

Wave: Why should I care?

(Meanwhile with Ice- Knuckles: No! I'm the main Character!

Cheese: Chao Chao (No! I am!)

(MEANWHILE WITH ICE!!!)

Ice: Excuse me, do you have the time?

Amy: TIME?!?! RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Ice: WAUGH!(Back to the party)

(Meanwhile: To be continued...)

Is Jet going to recover?

When will Storm reappear?

Why is Amy angry?

Did I put something in the cake?

Why an I asking YOU all these questions?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

HI everyone! Introducing my friend's character, Flames the Hedgehog! Now…CLAP OR I RELEASE THE PLOT BUNNIES!!! …Better… Now, a word on Flames, She's Pyrokinetic, meaning she can control fire with her mind. She is also Silver's girlfriend!

Ice…Read my profile, dammit!

Now…REWEIW OR I RELEASE THE PLOT BUNIES!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I'm Back! And this Chapter has references to YouTube videos, Memes, Various songs, And a certain SEGA Game!

I owns nothing!

…

(Previously…)

Ice: WAUGH!

(Back to the party)

Storm: So...Now what?

Flames: When is Ice supposed to get here?

Shadow: (Is fixing Jet) Who knows?!?!

Wave: ...Wanna make out?

Storm: Okay!

Flames: What in the world?!

Silver: I'm scared...

Mephiles: I feel emo.

Charmy: Webster's Dictionary shows that "Emo" Isn't a word...

Flames: Well, whatever!

Espio: Shut Up! No one likes a smarty-pants!

Flames: Hey ninja boy!

Espio: That reminds me of a song!

Flames: Oh brother!

Silver: Will he EVER stop singing?

Vector: No,unfortunately...He's as bad as when SEGA made up that stupid catchphrase, "FIND THE COMPUTOR ROOM!"

Flames: Why did they make up that catchphrase anyway, Vector?

Silver: PANCAKES!

Vector: Who knows? Glad to see no ones ignoring you this time...

Flames: Oh me too. I don't feel invisible this time.

Cream: (Is singing "TiK ToK)

Flames: WHAT IS CREAM DOING HERE? I don't remember her coming in!

Amy: (Is singing "If We Were A Movie

Silver: I'm bored.

Espio: (Is Singing "My Humps" with Tikal)

Flames: I thought Tikal was with Chaos!

Chaos: ...

Blaze: You can say that again!

Chaos: ...

Silver: OMG! IT'S THE EVIL BLOB! …Blaze?

Blaze: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

Silver: I thought you were dead!

Mephiles: I wanna go home.

Marine: Nah, Y'see, Mate, I took the lib'rty to put yur mate on a barbie before the wombats got ye!

Mephiles: (goes to the bathroom to barf)

Flames: What in the world did you say Marine?

Knuckles: ZZZZZZ

Silver: Um, KNUX is asleep when the music is on max...

Blaze: She found me in a wombat-feeding pit and revived me by putting me on a barbaque.

Flames: Oh. That makes much more sense.

Silver: I'm glad you're here Blaze.

Flames: DON'T GO CHEATING ON ME SILVER!

Marine: You, bectha, mate! Now, where's the vegemite?

Silver: OK, OK! I won't! Gosh...

Amy: (Is warped to Ice)

Flames: Again, what did Marine say?

Blaze: Marine agreed with you, and went to find vegetable spread.

Flames: How can you understand her?!

Blaze: Best friends.

Flames: Um, OK. Wait... I thought your best friend was Silver?

Silver: Yeah!

Blaze: Can't you have more than one best friend?

Flames: You gotta point there.

Silver: Well, at least I have a girlfriend.

Flames: Aww, Silver!

Cream: (Is singing "Mr. Brightside" With Bokkun)

Flames: Espio?

Bokkun: Chef! More chocolate cake!

Marine: A'right, mate!

Flames: Don't start crying again, Bokkun. Espio!

Espio: (Is singing "This is Halloween" With Mephiles, Iblis, Eggman, Vector, Dark Gaia, Light Gaia, Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, and everybody else)

Big: By jove, what a sticky wicket this is!

Flames: (Sarcastically but true) Well, I wish I could tell Espio that Mina Mink was here, but he's too busy singing that he wouldn't notice me.

Silver: BIG?!

Tails: Thank goodness, he got outta my house.

Mina: (Singing "Evacuate the Dance Floor" with Espio)

Flames: Oh my gosh…Dang.

Big: I say, put the tea and crumpets on, Mr. head chef sir.

Flames: Big?

Marine: C'min right up!

Flames: Is Froggy here with you?

Silver: Charmy! Can you get my a plate of potato chips?

Big: Good Gravy! The head chef is a Blasted Woman! I must get out before she cooks my beloved Prince Froggy Percival Lancelot Galahad Lamorak the 15th!

Flames: What the freak?

Mephiles: I have no clue why I sang with THAT ninja lizard.

Charmy: (Is bringing potato chips) According to logic, Big is rich, smart, and British.

Silver: Thanks.

Flames: Um, OK then. Thanks for the update, Charmy.

Storm: I want lines!

Flames: What lines Storm?

Wave: You'll get lines, sweetie.

Mephiles: Oh man! (Goes to the bathroom again)

Antoine: Mon Deiu! Vat is ging up in zis 'ouse?

Flames: WHO IN THE WORLD IS ANTOINE?!

Charmy: That's "Going Done", D'Coolette.

Silver: I have no clue whatsoever.

Flames: Charmy? What did you say? Nevermind. Vector, isn't there a pool out back?

Vector: No, music can go through the pool.

Espio: (Is singing DDR songs)

Flames: Well then INSTALL A POOL! I WANT ANOTHER FRIEND HERE!

Cream: (Is doing the Caramelldansen with Shadow)

Silver: I'm gonna go dance the Caramelldansen with Shadow!

Flames: Umm, OK my love.

Storm: Give me lines! FALCON PAWWUNCH!!!!!

Mephiles: I'm blasting off again!

Flames: When is Vector gonna install a pool?

Mephiles: I'M PREGNANT! YOUR GONNA HURT MY BABIES!

Vector: (Is looking through a catalogue) Later.

Flames: NOW GATOR!!! You don't want Mama mad at you.

Vector: The catalogue is for pools!

Flames: Make it a bid one for my friend!I mean big.

Charmy: The Author is threatening me with the Plot Bunnies to ask you: Who, exactly, is your friend?

Eggman: (Doing the CanCan with everybody)

Flames: He's a very good friend that saved that world so many times.

Silver: WHAT IS EGGMAN DOING?!?! OH MY GOD!

Flames: His name is Ecco. That's why I need a pool.

Eggman: _**CAAN YOU DO A DANCE DANCE? NOW WE DO A RAIN DANCE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE?!?!?!??!??!?!**_

Flames: Oh, brother...

Espio: He...Sang...That...Perfectly...HE IS MY NEW MENTOR!

Flames: ESPIO! PLEASE NO MORE SINGING!

Silver: YEAH! YOU'RE TORTURING US! PLEASE NO MORE!

Metal Sonic: NO! The music is our precious...We must haves its!!!

Flames: METAL?!

Silver: IT'S THE REAL FAKER!

Omega: I blame the cheese dip.

Flames: Oh... my... god.

Silver: OMEGA! Then where's Gamma?

Cheese: CHAO? CHAO! (DIP? WHERE!)

Gamma: I'm drunk! Hic!…Nooooo! (Poof)

Flames: Is that pool ready yet Vector?!

Marine: O'der oop fur a r'bot souffle, Mates!

Flames: Blaze, translate! Please.

Blaze: Order up for a robot souffle.

Flames: Thanks.

Blaze: No prob!

Vector: This one has air conditioning! Ooooh...

Silver: I feel like getting the hose again...

Flames: NOW'S NOT THE TIME VECTOR!!!!

Silver: Trust me, don't made Flames mad.

Vector: This one gives you X-Ray vision, this one has rubber dolphins, and this one has exploding cakes!

Flames: Vector, my friend IS a dolphin. Let's just get an ordinary large pool, OK?

Vector: This one has a built in time machine! OOooooo, that's going on the Christmas List!

Flames: Maybe the Christmas list, but not at this time, OK?

Vector: This one has an automatic Christmas-List writing machine!

Silver: We can warp through time just by using a Chaos Emerald!

(One Chaos Control later)

Flames: Oh, boy. JUST GET A LARGE POOL GATOR!!!

Espio: _**Yes, you!**_

Everyone: _**Shook me all night loooong!!!**_

Flames: Espio!

Vector: This one is a large pool, with everything I just mentioned! ...Maybe not...

Flames: OK, let's get that one because Ecco is still waiting in his pool.

Vector: Alright! (Calls Pool People, Inc.)

Author: Yes?

Vector: you work here?

Author: Yes.

Vector: Okay! I'll have a large pepperoni pizza with extra olives, cheese, tomatoes, and everything else, okay?

Flames: VECTOR!!!

Author: ...We sell POOLS here, sir.

Flames: Give me the phone Vector.

Vector: OH! Then I'll just have a #1

Author: You want the Large pool with Everything?

Vector: Yep!

Flames: OK, fine. Ecco will be satisfied.

Author: Okay! that'll be 1 Buhmillion dollars!

Vector: Okay! The trucks will bring the money around!

Flames: Thank you soooo much Vector! Ecco will thank you too!

Author: Alright! the pool will meet your trucks halfway and then we'll talk turkey! See you at the party!

Silver: We're getting a pool?

Flames: Yep! It's for Ecco.

Silver: OK! I hope I remember how to swim...

Flames: I'll help you if you need it, darling!

_(Commercial Break!)_

Ice: Have you ever had the problem of not being angry?

Ice: Well, here's a solution!

Ice: It's our new product, Hateorade!

Ice: Drink this...And you'll hate the first person you see who asks you something! (Looks offstage)

Amy: WRAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!

Ice: NOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(End Commercial Break!)_

Flames: Yay! The pool is installed! Thank you soooo much Vector!

Tails: Now that's settled, you wanna go on a date with me, Cream?

Flames: Wait Tails!

Cream: DATE!??!?!??! !!!!!

Flames: I need you to transport Ecco here by air.

Wave: She accidentally drank Hateorade...

Flames: Oh my goodness. Tails, can you do me a favor?

Tails: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Ice: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Flames: Dang it! Is Ice here?!

Amy: WWWAAAAUU- Hey, look, a guy being chased by a girl!

Ice: Let's watch!

(Later)

Flames: Who is gonna transport Ecco here?

Amy: (Eating Popcorn) You know, the prequels were a lot better.

Ice: (Drinking Pepsi) You said it.

Silver: Let's get Espio to do it!

Ix: You have to pay.

Amy: No, we don't!

Flames: Espio! Can you do me a favor?

Ix: Yes, you do. This theater owes money, and you need to pay to see "Guys being Chased By Girls, Part 3"

Amy: Oh...

Flames: Can Espio please answer me?

Amy-Bot: You're a very poor excuse for a hedgehog!

Espio: (The Chameleon you are trying to reach is not available. Please make sure you dialed the number correctly)

Flames: Is he singing again?

Amy: It's okay! I had Subway!

Amy-Bot: (Puts them in jail)

Flames: Now who is gonna transport Ecco here?!

Charmy: I will.

Rouge: I will.

Flames: Thanks you Charmy!

Knuckles: ZZZ

Flames: Wait! Who do I pick?!

Big: My lady, I will!

Jet: C-C-Can I?

Flames: OMG! WHO DO I PICK?

Mephiles: You pick using my otherworldly powers!

Flames: I think Big should because he is the strongest one here... Mephiles, you're pregnant! You can't!

Mephiles: Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Moe! Catch a Hedgie by the toe!

Flames: What in the world Mephiles?! Big! You can transport Ecco here!

Cream: Cheese! GO-A FIRIN' YA LASAH!!!!!!

Flames: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Cheese: BOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Destroys the Helicopter.)

Flames: Aww, Cheese! That was our ONLY helicopter! Umm, Storm? Can you transport Ecco here?

Storm: (Is making out with Wave again)

Flames: Why do I bother. Anyone else who wants to transport my friend here?

Jet: U-U-Um, M-Ms. F-F-Fl-Fla-Flames?

Flames: Yes Jet? You want to?

Jet: U-Uh, Y-Y-Ye- *Splode*

Flames: That's alright with me. Ecco is kinda big, though. Think you can handle him?

Rouge: OMG! MORE ICE!

(Meanwhile w-

Flames: SOMEONE GET US SOME ICE!!!

Knuckles: No! No! This is my story! MINE!

Flames: Go back to sleep Knux!

Cheese: (About ta Fiyah his lasar)

(MEANWHILE WITH ICE!!!)

Ice: Now what?

Amy: Hey, Amy-Bot? If you let us out we'll give you cake!

Amy-Bot: Okay!

Ice: (Gets Out)

Amy-Bot: Prisoners Escaping!

Amy-Bot 2: Get 'em, Amy-Bots!

Amy-Bots 3 and 4: AMY- BOT PAWWUNCH! (Punches Ice back into the cell)

(Plan Two...)

Amy: Hey, Amy-Bot! If you let us out, we'll give you 100 dollars!

Amy-Bot: Wow! Okay! (Lets Ice out) PRISONERS ESCAPING!

Amy-Bot 2: Amy-Bots! Bring in the Picture Of Doom!

Amy-Bots 5 and 6: (Bring in a picture and show it to Ice)

Ice: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Picture of Doom: Am IcexFlames Picture)

Ice: (Is Sulking)

(Plan Three...)

Amy: I've got a plan! (Throws her shoe at the Amy-Bot)

Amy-Bot: (The Shoe goes through one mechanical ear through the other.)

Ice: ...Try it again!

Amy: (Does the same thing, but knocks over the Amy-Bot) She didn't even notice...

(Back to the fut-Sorry wrong script.-Main Cast)

Flames: So Jet, you wanna transport Ecco here to the pool?

Espio: Jet Exploded!!!!!!!!!! _**~Burn, Baby, Burn~**_

Flames: Um, OK. Anybody ELSE wanna transport Ecco here at all?

Marine: Is ya fishie mate in a sloop?

Flames: Blaze translate!

Blaze: Is Ecco in a boat.

Flames: Um, no. He's in a lake not far from here. With a waterfall with it. And he's not a fish! He's a dolphin!

Marine: Oh. Then I'm not doin' it, Mate!

Flames: Um, OK. Anyone else? I'm beggin any of you to do this for me!

Omega: I actually did something relevant to the plotline! I got Ecco!

Flames: Really! Oh thank you Omega!

Omega: He's in the new pool, right over there!

Flames: Yes! Thank you soooo much! I'm gonna see if he's comfortable.

Omega: You're welcome! (Turns into a person randomly) Look, papa! I'm a real boy!

Flames: Anyone wanna come with?

Eggman: (Hugging Human Omega) Yes, you are! CANCAN TIME!

Flames: Anyone wanna come meet Ecco with me?

Everybody: _**CAAAAAN YOU DO A DANCE DANCE? NOW WE DO A RAIN DANCE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE!**_

Flames: Fine. I'll go see Ecco myself.(Flames leaves to see her marine friend)

Ecco: (Is doing the cancan himself)

Flames: Noooo!!!!!!!

(Ecco is doing it by doing the tail walk in the pool along to the music)

Flames: Ecco! Snap outta it!

Ecco: (makes clicks and chirps)

Flames: I know you're having fun buddy! Me too! (Kisses Ecco on his head where his stars are)

Gamma Soufflé: I am controlling his mind! You can't do (Is smashed by a rabbit)

Flames: Thank you! My Ecco is saved!

Sonic: Cream! Your HeShe Mom is here!

Cream: Le Gasp!

Silver: IT'S THE IBLIS TRIGGER!!!

Vanilla: That's right. I'm here.

Silver: I will destroy you once and for all!

Flames: SILVER!

Silver: What?

Cream: Oh, Mom! Or Dad. I don't know what to call you but YAY!

Flames: Shadow, ummm, Maria is here.

Maria: Hi Shadow.

Shadow: Maria! (Falls through her because Maria is a GHOST! CALL GHOSTBUSTERS!)

Maria: Shadow! It's REALLY me! I'm not a ghost!

Chris: You look like Helen, except you're not in a wheelchair.

Flames: Um, I'll let you two get acquainted... (Goes to dance with Espio for some reason)

Silver: Why is Chris here?

Espio: _**~I can see clearly now, the rain is gone!~**_

Maria: It's really nice to see you again, Shaddie.

Chris: Silly Silver, For a plot device! And for Sonic...

Maria: Did you miss me?

(Meanwhile With Ice)

Amy: What was that, Chris?!?!?!??! (Breaks through the wall.)

Ice: (Escapes to rob a jewelry store)

(Back with the main cast)

Shadow: And that's what happened after you died!

Maria: Aww, Shadow. You must've been really depressed when I was gone.

Shadow: No, not really. I mean, I would be depressed if I discovered Shadia after I was reawakened, but since I discovered it after that fight with the faker look-alike, I'm not really that depressed!

Maria: But you missed me, right?

Shadow: Yes!

Chris: (Is killed by Amy)

Maria: Well, I'm glad you're OK.

Shadow: Me, two. (Kisses Maria Randomly)

Maria: Aww, Shadow! You hedgehog! I can tell you REALLY missed me!

Shadow: Yes, I have.

Maria: Who was this "faker" you speak of, Shaddie?

Big: By jove, he's talking of the crazed pidgepodge we fought a fortnight back! And, I say, who ordered the supreme pizza?

Silver: Hey Shadow! Who's this?

Maria: I'm Maria. Oh, and I can't, really, understand you purple kitty.

Silver: So, THIS is the Maria you were talking about, eh Shadow?

Shadow: Don't bother. Big the Cat is British today.

Maria: Oh. Thank you Shadow. You're always there for me. (Kisses Shadow on the cheek)

Shadow: (Blushes Madly)

Silver: Oh Shadow! You dog!

Eggman: (Is yodeling Opera)

Maria: Aww, Shaddie.

Sonic: (Kicks Eggman)

Flames: Thank you Sonic!

Marine: Ya, 'hanks a b'nch, mate! We don't 'ave to lis'en to the GumGum 'nymore!

Flames: Now I know what Marine said!

Blaze: Can I stop translating?

Flames: Eggman is the GumGum! And Blaze, Please translate when I ask you.

Maria: Shadow? Are you OK?

Bokkun: More Chocolate Pie, please!

Shadow: Um...Yeah

Marine: Wit' Vegemite?

Maria: I'm glad.

Bokkun: No idea what that is, but okay!

Flames: She asked you what did you want again, Bokkun. Right Blaze?

Bokkun: I know! I just have no idea what "Vejitimate" is!

Flames: Bokkun, "Vejitimate" means you, I think. Doesn't it, Marine?

Blaze: Like I said "Vejitimate," Or Vegemite as the spelling is, is a vegetable...spread...thing. Yeah.

Flames: Um, OK then.

Maria: Shadow, what was it like without me in your life?

Bokkun: Vegetables? NO VEGGIES!!!!!!!!!!!! CHEESE FIYAH YA LASAH!

Flames: Whoa Bokkun! Calm down!

Cheese: !!!!!!! (Destroys Eggman, sending him blasting off again!)

Shadow: Very depressing, Maria. Very depressing. Well, before I defeated my dad.

Maria: Did you have visions of me?

Shadow: Yes. A lot.

Maria: And who was your dad? I thought you were just created by my grandfather.

Shadow: No, your Granddaddy used an evil alien named Black Doom to create me. Say, if Black doom was my dad, Who's my mom?

Maria: Well, if I had to take a guess... I guess... I am Shadow.

Shadow: (Has an OMGWTFBBQWAFFLES face before fainting)

Maria: Um, Shadow? Are you OK?

Silver: He fainted.

Bokkun: I SHALL DESTROY ALL VEGGIES WITH MY BABY-IFYING BOMB!

Maria: I see that. I want to know if he will wake up.

Silver: Oh. Well then OK.

Bokkun: PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I'M GOING TO TURN EVERYONE IN THE IMMEDIATE AREA TO BABIES!

Flames: Silver, kick him out.

Silver: On it. (Levitates Bokkun and throws him out of the house)

Bokkun: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! 3 2 1 NOW! (Throws the bomb into the house before getting kicked out)

Flames: Evacuate the building! (Everyone runs out of the house)

Maria: I had to carry Shadow out. I would do anything for him.

Bomb: Too late! All your base are belong to me! (!)

Flames: "phew" Nobody got effected.

Espio: That reminds of a song! Sing with me, Shadow! (Starts singing "Evacuate The Dancefloor" Before noticing Shadow got babyfied)

Maria: Shadow!

Shadow: ...Oo yu?

Silver: Um, why is Shadow littler?

Flames: I think he got effected by the bomb...

Cheese: ChaoChaoChaoChao!

Tails: the ladybug ate the squirrel?

Cheese: NO! CHAOCHAOCHAOCHAOCHAOCHAO!

Ecco: Chirps and clicks (I'm out of water! Someone help me!)

Flames: Ecco!

Silver: He's gonna get killed!

Big: By jove, man! I do believe I have to help you, you silly nanny!

Flames: Thank you Big! Go get some water from the pool!

Ecco: Whistles and clicks! (I need water desperately! Big, please hurry!)

Flames: Maria, over here!

Big: I say, I have a better idea, eh, wot! (Throws Ecco into a large nearby pool.)

Maria: What is it?

Ecco: Chirps, whistles, and clicks (Thank you soooo much Big!)

Flames: You saved my friend Big! Thank you so much!

Big: Anything for a fair Damsel! Now, I have a cricket match after teatime! Could you, maybe, meet me before then?

Flames: Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea what you said. Can you please repeat what you said? For me?

Maria: I think Shadow is coming to! I have to go look. (Maria sees that Shadow is back to normal)

Eggman: (Crashes onto Big) He means that he is playing a game after one and he wants to see you again before that.

Flames: Um, OK. Thank you Robotnik. And sure Big! I guess we can do that!

Big: (Is not harmed at all) Alright then!

Shadow: Maria, what happened? Did I drink too much again?

Flames: Then it's settled Big!

Big: Alright then, fair maiden! Kiss on it?

Maria: Um, Shadow, dear, I think you got effected by Bokkun's bomb. But you're OK now. And that's what matters.

Shadow: ...O...Okay Maria...

Flames: Sorry Big. I don't want Silver to see. He might think that I'm cheating on him or something.

Big: Oh. Alright.

Maria: (Kisses Shadow on his cheek again)

Flames: What time are we leaving gain Big?

Shadow: (Blushes so much he looks like Iblis before fainting)

Big: Noontime, my dear.

Flames: What time is it now? Mephiles, have the time?

Mephiles: Um, 11:30am.

Flames: Thanks. Big, we have 30 minutes until we leave.

Omega: I'm still a real boy!

Eggman: And I still love you, my son!

Maria: Shadow blushes so cutely. That's one reason why I love him so much.

Shadow: (Blushes while unconscious)

Maria: Oohh, Shaddie.

Espio: (Is singing Brittany Spears' "123")

Flames: I used to love Brittany Spears, but I still like her music. Let's dance, ninja boy! (Goes over to dance with Espio)

Vector: Why can't I get a girl?

Sonic: Because you fail.

Flames: I agree with Sonic. You always fail when you try to get Vanilla to like you.

Vanilla: Oh, Vector, I need you to move a bunch of stuff for me.

Vector: Okay! Imagination Time!

Charmy: (Random Spaceship crashes on him) WTH?

Vector: Start packing up!

Flames: Oh boy.

Eggman: (Is sent blasting off because of the spaceship)

Vector: Look! A flying Fat Guy!

Eggman: BIG BONED, DAMMIT!

Maria: Shadow, are you coming to?

Shadow: (Is delirious) ...Waffles?

Rouge: MY WAFFLES!

Shadow: NO MINE!

Rouge: Mine!

Maria: Shadow? It's me Maria.

Shadow: Mine!

Rouge: Mine

Shadow: Yours

Rouge: Shadow's.

Shadow: HA! I WINS!

Rouge: What?!!?!?

Maria: Shadow? Are you delirious again?

Shadow: ...Maybe...

Maria: What does "maybe" mean darling?

Shadow: ...Cinderella/Snow White/Sleeping Beauty/Disney?

Maria: Oh Shaddie. I'll just wait here until you recover.

Shadow: Pancakes and French Toast?

Maria: *sighs*

Shadow: (Starts singing "Love Game" By Lady GaGa)

Maria: Shadow... Oh my gosh. (Kisses Shadow again)

Shadow: ...!!! Thanks Maria.

Maria: Was that all you needed?

Ice: BOKKUN! GIMME BACK MY WAFFLES, PANCAKES, AND FRENCH TOAST!!!!

Bokkun: NEVAH!

Flames Why is everyone here obsessed with pancakes?

Silver: I have no clue.

Shadow: They Like them. Tell me, do you like Waffles?

Flames: I do, it's just that I don't eat them very often. I know you hate them Shadow. A video on YouTube says so.

Shadow: I learned on YouTube that Silver likes pancakes!

Flames: Do you Silver?

Silver: Maybe.

Shadow: Well. Do you like french toast?

Flames: I do but again, I don't eat them often.

Silver: I agree with Flames.

Bokkun: Cream! Help!

Cream: CHEESE!!!!

Cheese: (Fiyahs his Lasah!)

Eggman: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Maria: Shadow?

Maria: What was it like working for Dr. Robotnik?

Shadow: Not well.

Maria: I heard you helped him take over the world when you told him about the Eclipse Cannon.

Shadow: ...You heard about that? Whoops...

Maria: Yes. I think Flames told me. It's all in her game of SA2, I think.

Shadow: Oh. I'm hungry.

Maria: What are you hungry for Shaddie?

Tails: Shadow! Cream found one of your guns and is playing with it with Cheese!

Shadow: That's nice...

Maria: Shadow, I know you're so distracted by me. That's how much you missed me.

Shadow: You're right. (Swoons)

Vector: Shadow! Espio won't stop singing!

Espio: (Is singing Disturbia)

Maria: Shaddie, you're so sweet. No wonder my grandfather created you. (Kisses Shadow once more)

Shadow: (Starts to make out with Maria)

Silver: Is it just me, or do I see Shadow and Maria making out?

Eggman: (Crashes onto Cheese) CANC-

Flames: It's not just you, Silver.

Knuckles: (Wakes up, kicks Eggman, and goes back to sleep)

Flames: Knuckles, are you awake yet?

Rouge: He had a rough night.

Flames: What happened?

Rouge: Everybody got drunk.

Flames: Um, including Knuckles here?  
Rouge: Yes.

Flames: I'm pretty sure he was the drunkest there, right?

Rouge: (Sigh) Yes.

Flames: I had a feeling. Were you there too?

Rouge: Yes. I got only a little bit tipsy, so I remember the night.

Flames: Well, thank explains it.

Rouge: Glad to finally have a line.

Silver: Are Shadow and Maria DONE yet?

Maria: Yeah, we're done.

Storm: (Whistles and pushes Shadow into Maria)

Flames: Storm, what was that?

Shadow: (Blushes)

Wave: (Pushes Silver onto Flames)

Flames: Oh, Silver...

Silver: Oh, Flames...(They start to kiss as usuall, but not as hard as Shadow and Maria were)

Sonic: (Pushes Wave onto Storm)

Tails: (Pushes Sonic onto Amy)

Rouge: (Pushes Tails onto Cosmo)

Charmy: (Pushes Rouge onto Ice)

Vector: (Is tripped onto Vanilla)

Maria: Oh, Shadow...

Espio: (Pushes Charmy onto Cream While singing)

Bokkun: (Pushes Espio onto Mina)

Maria: Shadow?

Shadow: Maria?

What are they going to say?

What is the love matches for?

Is Ice going to notice the party?

What is with everybody drinking Hateorade?

Will Espio stop singing?

WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS????

Find out next time!!!

…

A/N: Longest…Chapter…I…Have…Ever…Written…Ten…Pages…(Falls over)-**Ugh. If he was conscious, he would say, "Review or I release the plot bunnies!!!!!!!!!"**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My third successful thing…I have control over the plot bunnies, so don't anger me.

I own nothing! And try to find the reference to Naruto The Abridged Series!

…

Maria: I can't believe I'm back here with you. I mean, I missed you soooo much.

Shadow: Me, too, Maria. Me too.

Maria: I bet that my grandfather made you to make the people down here happier, am I right?  
Shadow: ...No...To be a weapon...But I defied his logic!

Maria: I know it was because my grandfather was angry at the GUN people from kidnapping me so he wanted revenge, so that was your new purpose.

Shadow: Wow...Makes sense why most of my targets had GUN uniforms...

Flames: No kidding! I saw the trailer for your game Shadow. Most of your enemies were GUN guards. (Flames went back to kissing Silver)

(Meanwhile, Back on Endor-Whoops, sorry wrong script!-With The Author!)

Author: I'm bored! ...Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance (Stops singing to notice everybody staring at him.) Um...LOOK! A DISTRACTION! (Runs)

(Back on the ranch)

Bokkun: ELLA! ELLA! ELLA! ELLA!

Ella: WHAT!??!?!!!?

Bokkun: ...Hi!

Flames: Um, me and Silver are goin' to chill on the patio out back to watch Ecco.

Maria: Have you still been on the ARK, Shaddie?

Everybody: (Is now singing I Gotta Feeling.

Shadow: No, I've been spending my days at Club Rouge with Rouge, Omega, and Mephiles.

Maria: You know you're not supposed to get drunk Shadow. But if it makes you happy, I guess I can live with that.

Shadow: No, I just don't have a regular house, so I pay rent there.

Maria: I thought you lived on the ARK like I used to?

Shadow: No, I was put into sustained animation, then brought back to life on earth.

Maria: OK Shaddie. You are such a cute and cuddly hedgehog, y'know.

Shadow: (Blushes, then kisses Maria)

Maria: Aww, Shadow. You're so sweet. (Kisses Shadow back)

Author: (Car pulls up to the house)

Flames: It's the Author!

Silver: Oh snap!

Author: ...I feel a presence. A presence I have not felt since... (Is almost hit with a ninja star. The Author turns around to see...ESPIO!)

Espio: Hello, Author.

Author: Espio! You're alive!

Espio: You bet!

Silver: Hey! You're back!

Author: How did you escape my guards?

Espio: I'm a Chameleon.

Author: Oh yeah. Now, EN GUARDE!

Silver: Did I mention that Maria Robotnik is here?

Espio: (Has a ridiculously drawn out epic sword fight with the Author)

Silver: They don't seem to notice me, did they?

Author: I (Parries) didn't (Cuts) notice! (Throws blade)

Silver: Well, Maria Robotnik is here!

Author: (Recovers blade) All right then!

Flames: Hey! You're back!

Author: (hits Espio with a bat) Yep!

Flames: Why'd you do that? That was really random.

Author: That's what I specialize in! Remember the deleted scene?

(Flashback!)

Author: (Is bloated because he ate a refrigerator)

(End Flashback)

Flames: Oh yeah.

Author: Yep.

Flames: I just can't believe that Maria Robotnik is here!

Author: Isn't she dead? IS SHE A GHOST?! OMFG! (Picks up a phone)

Flames: Wait! Hang up! Me: She's not a ghost. She is in the flesh!

Author: Aren't you going to ask who I'm going to call?

Flames: Who were you going to call?

Author: GHOSTBUSTAHS!

Flames: No! She is in the flesh!

Author: Oh.

Maria: That's right.

Author: Oh. (Randomly produces piece of Eggman's moustache)

Maria: My cousin is such a jerk. He always tries to take over the world.

Author: Will you sign this random piece of hair I found falling from the sky?

Maria: Um, sure.

Author: Thanks!

Silver: Flames brought Ecco too!

Flames: Yeah. He's in the new pool.

Author: Oh. Has he destroyed that weapon of mass destruction yet?

Flames: Who? Eggman or Ecco?

Author: Ecco.

Flames: Oh. Not in my game, but in RL, yes he has. Right Ecco?

Ecco: Clicks, chirps, and whistles. (That's right!)  
Author: Okay!

Maria: Shadow! Come here please!

Author: Now, Espio...(Produces random weapons)...We must fight to the death!

Espio: MORTAL-KOMBAT-NO-JUTSU!

Flames: Why are you guys fighting anyway?

Author: Because we can!

Flames: Um, OK. It's a little random, as usual.

Espio: NINJA PUNCH!

Author: NINJA KICK!  
Flames: Fire kick!

Announcer: Double Knockout! Both Contestants are pwned!

Flames: Thank you, thank you.

Announcer: You're welcome.

Flames:(Transforms into a lion and roars with pride) Hey Vector! Come here!

Vector: Money!

Flames: I'm an African lion.

Vector:...So, can I eats yous?

Flames: No, I eat you. You're slightly smaller than me.

Vector: ...Well, this calls for diplomacy…ATTACK!

Flames: (Claws Vector and roars again)

Announcer: Cream…Tails…Espio…A salad…The people who attacked Flames after Vector's epic fail.

Flames: (Claws them all but not harmfully. Did it for protection.) Give up?

Rouge: (Sings Banana Phone)

Flames: Sonic. I challenge you. (Turns into a cheetah)

Jet: I-I C-C-Can r-R-Race y-y-y-you...M-Ms. A-Amy I-Is H-H-H-Hugging M-Mr. S-S-Sonic W-W-W-Wei-Weirdly...

Flames: All right Jet. We'll see if you can outrace the fastest land mammal on earth.

Silver: On your marks... get set... GO!!!

Jet: U-U-Um, o-O-Okay

(One epic race later)

Flames: *breathing heavily while running* So, your pretty fast Jet! I like that. I love a good challenge!(Flames starts to speed up)

Jet: M-M-Me T-too!(Accelerates)

Flames: Oh, you're good, Jet the Hawk. But can you outrace this! (Speeds up to 75mph)

Jet: (Makes it to over 88 and then time travels)

Flames: Huh? Hmph! (Speeds up to 100mph and time travels with him) Hi there Jet! I may be a cheetah, but I have skills, and so do you!

Jet: U-Um...W-W-Why I-Is T-T-There A G-G-Giant L-L-Lizard?

Flames: Huh? Where do you see a giant lizard?

:Jet: (Points behind Flames) T-Th-There!

Flames: Whoa! We have to speed up if we want to avoid that thing.

T. Rex: GROAOAOAOAOOAOAARRR!

Flames: Take my hand!

Jet: O-Okay!

Flames: I mean onto my back!(Flames speeds up to about 125mph)

Jet: (Blushing slightly)

Flames: Hang on!

Jet: A-alright...

Flames:(Speeds up so fast that they return to their own time, not far from the finish line.) *phew!* We made it!

Jet: Y-Yes...

Flames: (brakes and rested for a while with Jet) *pants heavily*

Cream: Guys, Ms. Amy is hugging Mr. Sonic Weirdly!

Flames: Wow. That was such a race so far.

Cream: ...did they hear me?

Flames: Yes! We heard you! Jet?

Cream: What did I say?

Jet: Y-Yes?

Flames: What do you say we finish this race with a tie? Cream, you said Amy is hugging Sonic again!

Jet: (Smiling and Blushing) O-Okay...

Cream: Yes...

Flames: Grab onto my back again.

Jet: A-Alright...

Flames:(Speeds up to 60mph and finishes the race with Jet)

Silver: It's a tie! What a race!

Jet: Y-Yes...W-We D-Did...

Flames: *pants heavily once more* Yeah, we did finish the race.(Turns back into Flames)

Silver: What happened? You guys look exhausted!

Jet: U-um...n-N-nothing...

Me: Okay! I'm done fighting! Think I should tell him, Jet? About the time travel?

Espio: ...You shot me in both my legs then set me on fire, Author...

Jet: U-Um... S-S-Sure...

Silver: Time travel?! What happened?

Flames: OK. We traveled through time and tried to avoid a Tyrannosaurus, but we escaped.

Silver: Wow! That's some experience!

Author: Author Powers! (Espio's wounds heal)

Flames: *pants heavily some more* I'm soooo tired...

(To Be continued...)

…

A/N: I've stopped asking you guys questions because you never answer them. Anyways, Brace yourself for the next chapter! Love creates, Characters are forgotten, and I get a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah...Forget Chapter Two...This is my longest chapter…(Faints from exhaustion)

Deidara: He's not gonna wake up…Blue Phoenix-

Rouge: BLUE PHOENIX135790 OWNS NOTHING!

Deidara: What the flip?! I'm supposed to do the disclaimer!

Rouge: He loves me as much as you!

Haku: LaLaLa!

Kakashi: Get back here!

Orochimaru: KuKuKu…

Haku: FYI, I'm a dude…

Will you get off the set!?!??!?!?!!?!?!

…

Flames: *phew* That was some race, wasn't it Jet?

Jet: Y-Y-Yeah...

Flames: I enjoyed it a lot. (Kisses Jet slightly on his cheek)

Jet: (Blushes)

Flames: We should do it again sometime.

Jet: W-We S-Sh-Shou-should...

Silver: Race again! Race again!

Jet: A-alright...

Flames: Let's see who can be faster THIS time! (Turns into a velocirapter)

Jet: o-O-okay...

Silver: On your mark... get set... go! (Flames and Jet sprint)

Espio: (In a cheerleader's outfit) Go, Jet, Go! Go, Flames, Go!

Vector: What the flip?

Flames: (pants) I hope we don't travel through time again Jet!

Jet: (Blushes) m-Me t-t-too...

Flames: Maybe we might make this one heck of an adventure again. We might travel to a different location, if you want a challenge.

Jet: O-Okay...

Flames: The same way we travel through time!

Jet: O-Okay. (Goes to over 9000!!!!!! miles per hour.)

Flames: Let's go to the beach where a pod of dolphins are waiting! (Speeds up with Jet and travels with him to the beach)

Dolphin: Squeak, Chirp, click, Chirp! (Hello, travelers!)

Flames: Is that Ecco with that pod?

Jet: Y-Yes...

Ecco: Click! (Yes! I traveled with you!)

Flames: *pants* Some race, eh Jet?

Dolphin: Squeak! (You see, Ecco knew you were going to travel to a beach and had Silver levitate him in a large bubble of water to get here!)

Jet: Y-Yes I-It W-W-Was... (Dolphins suddenly retreat) W-What?

Flames: Huh? Where did all the dolphins go? (A great white shark shows up toward the shore and chases them) It's a great white!

Jet: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Flames: Jet! Calm down! It's just like that T-Rex! (Transforms into a mustang horse)

Jet: I-it's n-not t-th-that!!!

Flames: (Turns back into a velocirapter) Well, what is it?

Jet: T-The S-S-shark A-Asked m-Ms. A-Amy O-On A D-D-DATE!!!

Flames: What?! That's crazy!

Ecco: (Suddenly rams the shark) Click, squeak, chirp! (You guys go on while I hold off the shark!)

Jet: T-T-The W-Wor-Worst P-Part I-Is...S-She's H-H-Hol-Holding A B-Bottle Of H-H-HATEORADE!

Flames: Alright marine buddy!…Wait! Oh my god!

Amy: DATE!?!!??!?!?!? !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames: (Transforms into a European Dragon) Hop on Jet!

Jet: (Gets On)

Flames: (flies high away from Amy, sharkie and the dolphin pod) That was a close call.

Jet: Y-Yeah...

Flames: We're gonna head back to our original location... Hang on!

Jet: (Holds on while blushing. Flames and Jet transport back to their original race track)

Flames: (Lands) *pants* (Transforms back into a velocirapter)

Amy: (Is warped into the pool with Ecco by the use of Author Powers)

Ecco: Squeak, chirp, click! (Get her!)

(Dolphin pod attacks Amy)

Flames: Jet? Are you alright?

Amy: You can't attack me! I HAD SUBWAY!

Jet: Y-Yes...I-I'm A-Alright.

Flames: That's good to hear. Think we should end this race with another tie?

Jet: Y-Yes...

Flames: Well, grab onto my claw-hand and hang on!

Espio: (Still wearing female cheerleader outfit) Go, Flames, go! Go, Jet, go! (Flames and Jet finish with yet another tie)

Silver: Another tie? It's so sudden!

Vector: Espio! Put on your pants!

Flames: (Transforms back into hedgehog form)

Espio: NO! THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THEMS!

Flames: *pants heavily again* Silver, is Ecco alright?

Ecco: chirp! (Yep!)

Silver: Yeah, he's OK. I transported him back into the pool.

Flames: Thanks for distracting the shark for us buddy!

Ecco: Chirp, squeak! (No problem!)

Amy: Sonic~ I just want to hug you~

Sonic: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Flames: Another good race, eh Jet?

Jet: Y-Yeah...(Grins while blushing)

[Flames: *pants some more* We almost got attacked by Jaws back there. Lucky that Ecco was there!

Ecco: Clicks! (Right!)

Jet: F-for O-Once...h-H-Hateorade C-Came I-In H-H-Handy...

Flames: I agree! (Winks at Jet)

Jet: (Blushes madly)

Flames: Jet, why are you blushing?

Jet: U-Um...N-No R-reason...

Flames: Is it because I'm being so nice and you're the shy type?

Jet: U-Uh...Y-Yes?

Flames: Oh, it's OK. I like the shy types.

Jet: (Blushes)

Flames: (Kisses Jet slightly again on his cheek)

Jet: (Faints while blushing)

Flames: Jet? This is just like Maria kissing Shadow...

Maria: You called?

Flames: Nothing Maria! Just talking to myself, saying that this is how you feel when you kiss Shadow. That's all.

Maria: Okay!

Silver: You're not gonna cheat on me, are you Flames?

Flames: No way Silvy! I love you! You're my BF!

Silver: Thanks. (Kisses Flames on the cheek)

Flames: Aww, Silver! (Kisses Silver back) Is Jet conscious yet?

_Author: (Hyper) And then everybody married each other and lived happily ever after! And the author got over 9000!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews because of it! And the Author got money because of it! and- (Is hit by Charmy)_

_Charmy: Shut up! It's Flames and Jet's scene!_

Jet: (Wakes up)

Flames: You OK Jet?

Jet: Y-Yeah...

Flames: That's good to hear! I'm glad you're alright.

Jet: O-Okay...

Ice: I'm finally home!

Flames: Happy birthday Ice!

Espio: _**Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates,  
the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun.  
And the whole plan gathers round' gifts and laughter do will bound,  
we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song.  
Happy Birthday, now your one year older.  
Happy Birthday, your life still isn't over.  
Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much.  
But you didn't die this year i guess that's good enough.**_

_**So lets drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself  
your chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year.  
Dose it feel like your doing laps, and eating food and taking naps,  
and hoping that some day, perhaps, your life will hold some cheer.**_

_**Happy Birthday, what have you done that matters?  
Happy Birthday, your starting to get fatter.  
Happy Birthday, it's downhill from now on.  
Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone.**_

_**If cryogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney and live  
for all eternity inside a block of ice.  
But instead your time is set this is the only life you get,  
and though it hasn't ended yet some times you wish it MIGHT!**_

_**Happy Birthday, you wish you had more money.  
Happy Birthday, your life's so sad it's funny.  
Happy Birthday, how much more can you take?  
But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake.**_

_**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Dear.....  
(muttering)  
Ralph, Bill, Graphton, Stanley, Frank, Skippy the Butch Kangaroo, Bob,  
Starts with a G.. G.. Blah! Blah! Blah!**_

Flames: What in the world?!

Silver: Espio!

Marine: Oi! Mates! Who wants cake?

Flames: I'm OK. I ate a little while ago.

Big: I do believe that I smelled a cup of tea!

Flames: I guess me and Silver could share a piece...

Silver: You betcha!

Flames: Jet, want to sit with me and Silver?

Jet: S-S-sure...

Flames: OK. Sounds good!

Jet: A-A-All R-R-Right...

Flames: (Winks at Jet again.)

Jet: (blushes and faints)

Silver: What flavor is the cake?

Flames: Oh, Jet. Ecco! Please splash Jet for us!

Ecco: Chirp! (Alright!)(Ecco splashes Jet with some water)

Marine: I had no idea what ya all loiked, so I made every flavor, mates!

Silver: AWESOME!

Flames: Jet? You awake yet?

Wave: WHO WANTS CHERRY?!?

Jet: CHERRY!!

Flames: Well, I guess he's awake now.

Ecco: Click squeak. (No kidding.)

Blaze: I'll take angel food cake.

Flames: Me and Silver want chocolate!

Bokkun: MY CHOCOLATE!

Cream: Vanilla Cream Cheesecake, please.

Flames and Silver: We can share!

Eggman: Do you have any pies?

Flames: Pies? It's cake Eggman!

Author: Give him a pie, Flames. Then let's accuse him of cannibalism.

Flames: Oh, OK!

Author: (Gives Eggman a meringue)

Flames: (Holds laughter in)

Eggman: (Eats pie)

Flames: (Thoughts) Oh my god!

Ice: CANNIBAL! AMY-BOTS! GET HIM!

Flames: XD Oh my god! I couldn't hold it in!

Amy-Bot 2: GET HIM, AMYS!

Amy-Bots 3 and 4: AMY-BOT PAWWUNCH!

Flames: (Calms down) Jet? You OK?

Jet: Y-Yes...

Flames: *phew!* Right after you screamed cherry you fainted gain.

Jet: O-Oh...

Flames: It's OK. You're fine now! Let's hang out at the pool before our cake is ready.

Jet: O-Okay...

Silver: I'll let you guys know when the cake is ready!

Ecco: Clicks and chirps! (Hey guys!)

_Author: My Author Powers make this the end!_

_Flames: No! Not yet!_

_Author: Why not?_

_Flames: we're just getting to the good part!_

_Author: Okay!_

Flames: Ecco is such a good friend. He saved the world so many times.

Ecco: Chirp chirp! (That's right!)

Flames: Plus he saved us from that shark back during the race.

Charmy: _**Sensei! Danshi ga, gaido san no iukoto wo kikimasen!  
Sensei! Joshi ga, kaimono ni itta mama kaette kimasen!  
**_Espio: _**Urusai! Narabe! Dantaikoudou wo midasuna!  
Danshi,joshi,danshi,joshi de kougo ni narabe!  
**_Charmy: _**Sensei! Danshi ga, jakkan joshi yori ooi desu!  
Souka! Dattara!  
Danshi,joshi,danshi,danshi,joshi,danshi, joshi da!  
Danshi,joshi,danshi,joshi,danshi,danshi, joshi desu ne?  
Chigau wa! Yoku kike! Kouyatte narabe!!  
Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,jo,dan,jo,dan,jo, Jo,dan,jo,dan,jo,dan,dan,jo!**_

Flames: Who is singing that?!

Silver: _**Taichou! Onnanoko no sekijun ittai dou shimasyou?  
Taichou! Toriaezu,Otoko dake de narabimasyou!  
**_Mephy (=3): _**Matei!Katte ni jiyuuni suwarunja nai!  
Otoko,onna,otoko,onnna de kougo ni suware**_!  
Silver: _**Taichou! onnnanoko ha,hitori okurete kuru sou desu!  
**_Mephiles: _**Souka!Dattara!  
Otoko,onna,otoko,otoko,onna,otoko,onna da!  
Otoko,onna,otoko,onna,otoko,otoko,onna desune?  
Chigau wa! Yoku kike! Kouyatte suware!  
Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,jo,dan,jo,dan,jo, Jo,dan,jo,dan,jo,dan,dan,jo!**_

Espio: _**Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,jo,dan,jo,dan,jo, Jo,dan,jo,dan,jo,dan,dan,jo!**_

Flames: It's Espio, isn't it?!

Espio and Mephiles: _**Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,dan,jo! Dan,jo,dan,dan,jo,jo,dan,jo,dan,jo, Jo,dan,jo,dan,jo,dan,dan,jo!**_

Flames: Silver was singing that?! SILVER!

Silver: Yeah?

Flames: Please, stop singing!

Silver: OK. For you!

Flames: Thank you. (Kisses Silver)

Silver: (Walks away swooning)

Author: CHEESE! FIYAH DA LASAH!

Cheese:

Ecco: CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! (SHUT-UP YOU PEOPLE! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!)

Flames: You tell them Ecco!

Cheese: (Blows up a nearby house)

Ecco: Chirp chirp. (I just did.)

Flames: (To Jet) What was that explosion?

Jet: T-The A-Au-Author H-Had C-Ch-Cheese F-Fire H-His L-L-Laser...

Flames: Oh. What is with Cheese and, "his laser?"

Jet: L-Look U-Up "S-S-Shoop D-Da W-Woop"

Flames: On what? Google, YouTube, what?

Blaze: Blaze suggests Youtube!

Flames: Why are you talking in third person Blaze?

Blaze: Blaze doesn't know...

Flames: Um, OK then. Hey Jet! Watch this... (Transforms into a bottlenose dolphin) Quickly push into the water!

Storm: My tongue is stronger then your tongue, Wave!

Wave: Let's see! (Makes out with Storm)

Flames: Jet! Quickly push me into the pool! I'm too dry!

Jet: O-Okay...

Flames: *pants heavily through blowhole until hits the water)

Ecco: Click chirp chirp! (Yay! Flames is coming to swim with me!)

Flames: (Splashes into water with Ecco) *gasp* Thanks Jet.

Author: DISCO TIME! (Uses Author Powers to turn everybody into disco freaks.)

Flames and Ecco: (Start to tail-walk in the water together)

Omega: I'm still a real boy!

Eggman: Then I still love you! (Hug)

Flames: OK, I'm done disco-ing.

Ecco: Squeak, squeak. (Me too.)

Espio: (Suddenly has a violin) _**The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."**_

_**Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.**_

_**The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."**_

_**Fire on the moun, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."**_

_**The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."**_

_**And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."**_

Flames: ESPIO! CUT THAT RACKET OFF! PLEASE! Jet?

Jet: Y-Yes?

Flames: Wanna come in the pool with me and Ecco?

Jet: O-Okay...

Flames: You can ride on my back.

Jet: T-Thanks.

Ecco: Chirp click! (We'll be careful not to let you slip off!)

Flames: No problem. There's nothing really to do while we're waiting for our cakes, anyway.(Jet hops on Flames' back)

Marine: Oi! Ya Cookies be ready, mates!

Flames: We'll be there in a few minutes, Mate!

Marine: Don't do that.

Flames: OK. But we'll be in there in a few minutes.

Ecco: Squeak, squeak, squeak? (What was that about?)

Charmy: Oh no! It's a very big monster!

Vector: A big monster?

Charmy: A BIG monster!

Flames: What monster?

Vector: Let's let Espio take care of it.

Flames: Where is it?

Espio: I ate it!

Flames: OK, that's weird.

Ecco: Chirp-chirp. (Uh-huh.)

Flames: Hey Jet?

Metal Sonic: I have a NAME!

Flames: Jet, can I show you something?

Jet: A-All R-Right...

Flames: It's under-water. Ecco takes me to it all the time.

Jet: O-Okay...

Flames: Silver! Let me borrow your air-thingy!

Silver: OK. Here! (Tosses it to Flames)

Flames: Here. Put this against your beak. It'll help you breathe.

Jet: O-Okay.

Flames: Ecco, lead the way! (Ecco, Flames and Jet dive under-water to notice a tunnel in the pool)

Ecco: Chirp chirp! (Follow me!)

Flames: Hang on, Jet.

Charmy: WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Flames: (Ecco and Flames dash into the tunnel and enter a different pool) Here we are!

Vector: Charmy, you know I don't give a crap about your feelings.

Flames: (rises for air)

Charmy: WAAAHHH-Oh, yeah. That's right.

Flames: Isn't it beautiful Jet? This is Ecco's wild pool.

Ecco: Click click. (And YOU thought that I live in the ocean!)

Marine: How does Mephiles eat?

Storm: It's a mystery that no one will ever solve.

Wave: He puts it in his ear!

Blaze: He doesn't need to, HE'S CHUCK NORRIS!!!

Silver: Mephiles feeds off of FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames: Ecco takes me to his pool almost every day. The waterfall is just beautiful!

Cheese: OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Fiyahs his Lasah)

Jet: B-Beautiful...

Flames: Yeah... Let's get you out of the water. (Flames swims toward the shore and let's Jet off her back)

Ecco: Chirp click. (This is where I live.)

Vanilla: Chapter one: The Big Man!!!!!!!! Written by Vanilla

Flames: (Transforms back into hedgehog form once she climbs back onto shore)

Vanilla: Once upon a time, a little girl was attacked by shadow creatures at midnight!

Silver: Has anyone seen Flames and Jet?

Shadow Creatures: We knocked your laundry to the floor! Now you are forced to wear dirty clothes!

Mephiles: I don't know or care.

Big Man: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Vanilla: And he went "PowPow!!!" and, "BuhBoom!"

Big Man: And that's what happens when you drink your milk!

Girl: OMG I Love You!

Silver: Shadow, have you seen Flames and Jet?

Vanilla: So they got married and had 52 kids! And lived happily ever after! Until the guy committed suicide with a shotgun but that's another story.

Ice: YOUR STORIES ARE BORING! I'M READING MY OWN! Once upon a time, two completely different people were gonna meet through destiny by a ghost.

Padre: Hola, Senora. I believe this fell off your ass.

Madre: Really? What luck! (Picks up paper) Thank you.

Padre: I would have not forgiven myself if you had that piece of paper on your ass and people made fun of you.

Madre: I...love you so!

Ice: So, Madre and Padre-

Knuckles: What?

Ice: Quiet, Knux, I'm telling the story. Madre and Padre went on many dates, and fell in love. And then, Padre had a heart attack. But little did Madre and Padre knew, It was all a setup, and Padre's Wii was in danger!

Knuckles: Wait. His Wii?

Ice: His Nintendo Wii, Dammit!

Knuckles: What was this whole setup for?

Ice: Well, you see, let me finish the story!

Knuckles: Fine! Keep on going!

Ice: The setup was, Padre's brother put them together in order to distract him, in order to steal all his Wii memory! And his Wii points!

Flames: I'm glad you're the shy, type Jet. Like I said before, I like the shy types.

Jet: T-Thanks...(Blushes)

Flames: (Winks at Jet once more)

Jet: (Faints)

Ecco: Whistles! (Aww, you guys look so cute!)

Flames: Oh Jet.

(Meanwhile)

Espio: And that's why chickens don't have ears!

Mephiles: What are we supposed to learn from that chameleon?

Storm: It was Vanilla's idea to have "Storytime."

Mephiles: Oh, yeah.

Wave: Cheese-

Cheese: !!!

(Meanwhile, back with Flames and Jet...)

Flames: You OK now, Jet?

Jet: Y-Yes...

Flames: Alright then. I think we should head back. What do you think?

Jet: A-Alright.

Ecco: Click click click! (I'll go open the tunnel!)

Flames: (Turns into a dolphin) Push me into the water again please!(Jet pushes Flames into the pool while Ecco waits by the under-water tunnel) Hop on! And put that air-thingy at your beak so you can breath.

Jet: O-Okay…(Flames, Ecco, and Jet swim back to the main pool)

Flames: *gasp!* We're back.

Elise: Please God almighty, please bring Sonic back if you don't you are heartless,  
Please Sonic we need you to defeat this evil,  
If we don't have Sonic we're royally screwed.

Flames: (Still a dolphin) Princess Elise?

Elise: It, it didn't work. He's still dead. He's completely dead.

Amy: Oh no!

Tails: Well all you did was kiss 'em what did you expect the hell to happen??

Silver: Shadow has all the 7 Chaos Emeralds!

Maria: You do, Shaddie?

Shadow: Well, umm...(Picks something up) Nobody move! I have Cheese, and I'm not afraid to use him!

Maria: Shadow! Poor Sonic is dead, and Miss Elise wants him to come back. Please, help him for me? (Kisses Shadow on the cheek)

Shadow: O-Okay.

Maria: Thank you Shadow.

Shadow: You're welcome...(Gives chaos emeralds and flies off)

Marine: Who the hell was that?!

Elise: Maybe Batman?

Flames: His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. (Is in hedgehog form)

Marine: Okay!

Flames: Now let's bring Sonic back.

Flames: Jet? Can you please come here for a moment?

Elise: Um...God? Bring Sonic back, please? (Nothing Happens)

Author: Let me do it. Author Powers! (Sonic is brought back to life)

Silver: Well, it was fun while it lasted...

Sonic: !niaga taht yas nac uoY (You can say that again!)

Flames: Sonic?

Sonic: ?seY (Yes?)

Flames: You're talking backwards.

Sonic: !ton m'I, oN (No, I'm not!)

Flames: Yes, you are!

Sonic: !hu-un (Nu-uh!)

Silver: She's right, Iblis Trigger. Don't make her angry.

Flames: Believe Silver, Sonic!

Sonic: !reggirT silbI eht ton m'I (I'm not the Iblis Trigger!)

Silver: Well, blame it on Mephy, here!

Mephiles: Hey!

Silver: It's true.

Flames: You DID lie to Silver, Mephiles.

Mephiles: Yeah, you're right.

Sonic: ...lrig yzarc htiw eerga I (I agree with crazy girl...)

Flames: Me?!

Sonic: !peY (Yep!)

Flames: I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!! =(

Silver: Now you've done it Sonic!

Author: I'll fix this. Author Powers! (Fixes everything)

Flames: Thank you. I needed that. Jet, come here, Please.

Jet: O-Okay.

Flames: Jet, do you really like me?

Jet: U-Um...Y-Y-Ye *Splode*

Flames: ROUGE! WE NEED SOME MORE ICE!

Rouge: OMG!!!

Flames: WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO GET SOME!

Rouge: Ice, baby!

Ice: Yes, Rougey-bear?

Rouge: We need help!

Flames: NOT THAT ICE!…Um, if he can help, then OK.

Ice: You're mean...

Flames: Sorry Ice. I never knew what "Ice" Rouge used to help Jet.

Ice: It's alright. (Fixes Jet.)

Flames: Thanks!

Ice: No problem!

Flames: I understood you before you "sploded" Jet.

Jet: Re-Really?

Flames: Yeah.

Jet: Oh...

Flames: It's OK though!

Jet: O-Okay!

Flames: You know what?

Jet: W-What?

Flames: We should race again, Hedgehog to Hawk.

Jet: O-okay! (Smiles)

Flames: (Smiles back and winks at Jet)

Silver: Another race?

Jet: (Blushes)

Flames: Yep!

Silver: On your mark... get set... go!(Flames and Jet sprint away)

Espio: (Still in his cheerleader uniform) GO, FLAMES, GO! GO, JET, GO!

Flames: I can't believe we're racing again Jet! You're pretty good at racing!

Jet: Th-Thanks! Y-You T-Too!

Flames: Thanks! You're a good friend Jet! (Transforms into a Griffin) What do you say we take this race to the skies?

Jet: O-Okay! (Jet hops on Flames' feathery back and lifts into the skies)

Flames: Great view!

Jet: I Kn-Know!

Flames: I wonder where we are anyway. I don't think we traveled through time or to a different location.

Jet: I th-think t-that w-we a-are a-at th-the T-Te-Team Ch-Chaotix H-Hideout.

Flames: Aww man! Gees... Hang on! (Flames goes in for a fast landing)

Jet: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Flames and Jet land)

Flames: You alright Jet?

Jet: Y-Yeah.

Flames: You were right. We did land at the Chaotix hideout. How in the world did we end up here?

Jet: T-This I-Is Wh-Where W-We St-Started...

Flames: Then we finished the race, I guess.

Jet: O-oh...

Flames: I think we should once again end this race with another tie.

Jet: O-Okay...

Flames: Hop on.

Jet: (Blushes) O-Okay... (Flames and Jet race to the finish line)

Silver: What is with all these ties?!

Flames: We help each other out Silver!

Espio: (STILL dressed like a cheerleader) IT'S A TIE!!!

Flames: (Transforms back into her hedgehog form) *pants very heavily*

Jet: (Panting)

Silver: You OK Flames?

Flames: Yeah, I alright. (Suddenly starts to black out)

Silver: FLAMES!

Jet: FLAMES!

Silver: Aww man, she passed out!

Ecco: Click, chirp, click? (What are we gonna do?)

Flames: (Is still passed out)

Jet: (Worried) Good God! Blessed Allah! Zeus and Hera! Mary and Joseph! Call an ambulance! Call the police! Call my mom! CALL SOMETHING!

Silver: Jet, calm down! We can solve this!

Jet: ...W-We C-Can?

Silver: Yeah we can! We can't splash her. She is fire remember?

Jet: Y-Yeah...

Silver: What CAN we do?

Jet: U-Um...Th-The B-Babylon R-Rogues U-Use S-S-Smelling S-Salt...

Silver: Use smelling salt? What does that do?

Jet: P-Pro B-Boxers U-Use I-It T-To R-Revive T-Themselves

Silver: Um... Why don't we just get Rouge to get some Ice? ROUGE! WE NEED SOME ICE!

Rouge: JET EXPLODED?!?

Silver: NO, FLAMES IS PASSED OUT!

Rouge: DO YOU HAVE SMELLING SALT?!

Silver: Jet has some! I guess we can use that! Jet, can you please do the honors?

Jet: O-Okay...(Uses smelling salt)

Me: (Starts to moan and groan)

Silver: Come back to us Flames!

Flames: Huh? Where am I?

Silver: Yes! She's coming to us now!

Jet: You P-Passed O-Out D-During Th-The R-Race...

Flames: I did? Probably how fast I was running...

Jet: M-Maybe...

Silver: Probably.

Flames: Ugh... I have a headache...

Silver: It's OK now. What we do know is that you're alright.

Jet: Y-You S-Should T-Take As-Aspirin...

Flames: What I do need, is this. Silver, Jet, come here.

Jet: (Comes Over)

Silver: (Comes over)

Flames: (Kisses Silver and Jet on their cheeks)

Jet: (Blushes and faints)

Flames: That's for watching me while I was blacked out.

Silver: I'm just glad you're alright now.

Flames: Jet fainted again.

Silver: Is that headache gone?

Flames: Not exactly, but not as bad.

Espio: (Wearing a nurse's outfit) Let's get him to the hospital!

Silver: Espio, you're not a nurse! You're a ninja!

Espio: (Wearing a tuxedo) Wrong! I'm James Bond!

Flames: Oh brother!

Silver: Ecco, please splash Jet with water!

Espio: (Wearing a pirate outfit) AARG! THAR SHE BLOWS!!!

Ecco: Clicks. (Alright.)(Ecco splashes Jet and he is now conscious)

Flames: Espio, you're not a pirate.

Silver: (Over with Jet) You OK Jet?

Espio: (Wearing a lab coat) It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!!!

Jet: I-I'm O-Okay...

Silver: That's good to hear Jet! Flames is doing OK as well. Just lying down in the grass.

Flames: Hey Cap'n Espio! I mean Professor Espio!

Espio: (Dressed like Oprah) Hmmm?

Flames: I have an idea of what you can randomly change into.

Espio: (Dressed like Maria) What?

Me: O_O You can be a ninja!

Espio: (Dressed like Sakura) I already did!

Shadow: (Runs up to Espio and gives him a hug) Maria!

Flames: Ow, my head...

Silver: What do you say if we put you on the couch, Flames?

Flames: That would be nice.

Espio: (Dressed like Tsunade, complete with giant boobs) No! We must operate!

Silver: Can you come and help me Jet!

Jet: O-Okay...

Silver: Please help me carry Flames onto the couch.

Jet: (Blushing) O-Okay...

Flames: Thanks a lot guys.

Silver: No problem. I AM you boyfriend, after all.

Flames: You too Jet.

Espio: (Dressed like a cowboy) Jet is jeeeeaaaaallloooouuuuusssss....

Flames: Oh, shut-up Espio!

Silver: Yeah! We don't need your comments!

Espio: (Dressed like Tamika from Class of 3000) Oh, shuddup!

Silver: OK. Let's set her right on the couch, here...(Silver and Jet settle Flames down on the couch)

Espio: (Dressed like Dr. Phil) ...Line?

Flames: Thanks guys.

Silver: Shuddup Dr. Espio!

Jet: Y-Your W-welcome...

Flames: (Winks yet again at Jet) Ow, my head...

Jet: (Blushes and Blushes and Blushes some more...)

Silver: Want to stay alone Flames?

Flames: Um, can you guys stay here?

Silver: Alright. Anything for my perfect girl.

Jet: (Still blushing) S-Sure.

Flames: You guys are the best.

Jet: Th-Thanks...

Silver: Ditto.

Flames: No problem. It's true.

Jet: (Blushes)

Silver: (Grins)

Flames: I don't mind if you blush, Jet. I know you're the shy type.

Jet: (Faints once again)

Silver: C'mon Jet!

Flames: He must be REALLY shy if he faints every time I talk to I don't mind at all.

Silver: You need anything?

Espio: (Dressed like a giant robot pirate ninja) He faints because he-

Jet: (Wakes up and throws Espio into a hole)

Flames: Wow Jet. That was impressive. Ow, my head.

Jet: (Gives Flames a glass of Pepsi)

Flames: Aww, thank you Jet!

Jet: Y-You're W-Welcome...

Flames: I can only drink liquids, I can't have them poured on me. Just letting you guys know.

Silver: I already knew that.

Jet: R-Really?

Flames: Yeah. It's kinda strange, isn't it?

Jet: A B-Bit, Y-Yeah...

Flames: I know. I didn't make it that way, but I like it this way.

Silver: Knuckles!

Espio: He LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURVES-

Jet: (Throws Espio into a lion den)

Flames: Jet, I know what you think of me.

Jet: R-Really?

Flames: OK, first, please don't faint again. Second, yes I do. I know you like me. And I respect that.

Jet: Th-Thanks...

Flames: No problem. I... sorta... feel the same way about you, but in a "just friends" way.

Jet: O-Oh...

Flames: (Blushes slightly)

Silver: I know she would never leave me.

Flames: You're a great friend, Jet.

Jet: Th-Thanks…

Flames: No prob.

Silver: Yo, Vector! Play Love Story for us please!

Flames: (Thoughts) Sounds like a good song for this moment...

Espio: (Dressed like Taylor Swift) I'll sing it!

Silver: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Espio: (Sings Love Story perfectly)

Flames: (Looks at Jet and blushes)

Jet: (Blushing)

Flames: _**~Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone~I'll be waiting~ All there's left to do is run~You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess~It's a love story~Baby just say yes~**_

Jet: Y-Your V-Voice I-Is B-Beau-Beautiful...

Flames: Really? That's really kind of you.

Jet: Th-Thanks...

Silver: Now THAT was a great performance!

Flames: I think we should play another song.

Silver: I have no clue.

Espio: (Starts singing Sk8er Boi while dressed like Avril Lavine)

Flames: No, a slow song.

Silver: I still don't know another slow song.

Espio: Fine! (Sings White Horse by Taylor Swift)

Silver: Better!

Flames: Yes, much better.

Storm: May I have this dance, Wave?

Silver: Aww.

Wave: (Blushing) Y-Yes...

Flames: (Gets up from the couch) Jet?

Storm: (Dances with Wave)

Jet: Y-Yes, Flames?

Flames: Would... you... like... to dance? (Blushes)

Jet: (Blushes) S-Sure...

Flames: (Dances with Jet)

Silver: (To himself) She's not cheating on me, she's not cheating on me…

Shadow: She's sooooooooooooooooooooooo cheating on ya.

Flames: I'm not cheating on you Silver.

Maria: Um, Shaddie?

Shadow: Yes, Maria?

Rouge: Behold, Doctor I can fly!

Dr. Eggman: =O

Shadow: _

Eggman: I... mean... I'm not impressed?

Maria: Would you like to dance, while the music is still going?

Shadow: O-Okay...

Maria: (Kisses Shadow and goes to dance)

Flames: This is such a good song, isn't it Jet?

Jet: Y-Yeah...

Silver: Can I dance when you and Jet are done Flames?

Flames: Of course Silvie. (Faces toward Jet and blushes)

Jet: (Blushes)

Silver: What's another slow song you can think of?

Espio: (Sings I'm Yours by Jason Mraz)

Silver: No Espio! A SLOW song!

Espio: It's not a slow song?

Silver: No it's not! Pick a slower one!

Tails: FORGET THAT! I CAN FLY!

Eggman: OH MY GOD HE CAN FLY WITH HIS ASS!

Silver: Anyone have any ideas?

Rouge: The only slow song I know is my theme...

Silver: That is not a slow song!

Flames: It's medium.

Silver: Right!

Ice: OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!

Silver: What is it Ice?

Flames: What about Follow Me?

Ice: TAILS DOES NOT FLY WITH HIS ASS! HE FLYS WITH HIS TAILS!

Silver: What does that have to do with picking out a slow song?

Ice: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Flames: I have a song that would go great with me and Silver.

Espio: What?

Flames: "Hanging Bye a Moment" by Lifehouse.

Espio: (starts singing)

Flames: Come here Silver.

Silver: OK.(Flames and Silver start dancing)

Jet: (Looks on with envy)

Flames: Oh, come here Jet!

Jet: (Walks over)

Flames: _**~I'm falling even more in love with you~Letting go of all I've held onto~I'm standing here until you make me move~I'm hanging by a moment here with you~**_

Silver: Lovely voice.

Flames: Thank you Sillvie.

Jet: _**~I'm For the only thing I know~I'm running and not quite sure where to go~And I don't know what I'm diving into~Just hanging by a moment here with you~**_

Flames: Aww Jet. You may be a hawk, but you have a beautiful voice.

Jet: Th-Thanks...

Silver: Pick another song! This time fast!

Flames: Get ready boys.

Espio: (Sings a DDR song. Love Love Shine to be exact. Flames, Silver, and Jet start dancing like maniacs)

Flames: Espio! Crank it up!

Everyone: (Dance more then they have ever danced before)

Silver: This is awesome!

Flames: I might have another song.

Espio: No requests!

Flames: Oh, fine. What do you have in mind?

Espio: (Sings "Evacuate the Dance Floor" again)

Flames: Now this is a good song!

_Author: And they all lived happily ever after the end!_

_Flames: No! It's NEVER over!_

_Silver: You could say that again!_

_Author: Not even if this happens again?!_  
Rouge: Behold Doctor I can fly!

Dr Eggman: =O

Shadow: _

Eggman: I... mean... I'm not impressed?

_(Flames and Silver are ballroom dancing but faster) And yes!_

Ecco: (Tails-walking like crazy in the pool)

Flames: Jet?

Jet: Y-Yes?

Flames: Best, night, ever!

Silver: Aww, look at Shadow and Maria!

Shadow: (Gazing into Maria's eyes)

Flames: Espio! Another song!

Silver: And make it fast!

Espio: (Sings Telephone)

Flames: Are you sure this is a fast song?

Silver: Why does Espio always sing songs that are sung by girls?

Flames: I have no clue.

Rouge: (Still wowing Eggman with her flying) Because he can!

Eggman: =O

Flames: Jet?

Jet: Y-Yes?

Flames: Let's hit the dance floor!

Silver: (Whistles in encouragement)

Jet: YEAH! (Flames and Jet are dancing lie crazy but are good and everybody is watching them)

Silver: Woo hoo!

Vector: They're good!

Flames: Let's do it again once Espio sings another song!

Flames: Hmm. I know one! Bumblebee!

Wave: (Suddenly flying with the other Babylon Rogues) Behold! We can fly!

Eggman: =O

Flames: Espio! Turn on Bumblebee!

Espio: (Sings said DDR song)

Flames: Woooooah!

Storm: BEHOLD! I CAN FLY!

Eggman: =O

Jet and Flames: (Start wowing the crowd with their dancing)

Everyone: BEHOLD! WE CAN FLY!

Eggman: =O

Flames: _**~Sweet Little Bumble Bee I know what you want from me~ Sweet Little bumble bee more than just a fantasy~**_

Jet: N-Nice V-Voice...

Silver: Nice dancing guys!

Flames: Thanks Jet!

Silver: Mind if I join in?

Flames: Come here Silvie! (Silver goes and dances with Flames and Jet)

Vector: BEHOLD! I CAN FLY!

Eggman: THIS IS GETTING OLD!

Flames: The song is over. I know! This is for Silver.

Silver: Huh?

Flames: Espio, play Dream of an Absolution!

Espio: Okay!

Silver: That's kind of you Flames!

Flames: Silver, come here!

Silver: Why are you plying my song?

Flames: 'Cause you're my BF. I love you. (Kisses Silver on the cheek. Winks at Jet)

Silver: OK, let's do this thing!

Flames: _**~In my Dream of an Absolution~ **_(Flames, Silver, and Jet dance and are wowing the crowd)

Espio: Charmy! Fireworks!

Charmy: (Sets off a bunch of explosions.)

Flames: (Gazes at Silver and Jet) Guys...

Silver: Yes Flames?

Jet: Y-Yes?

Flames: Most, beautiful night ever. (Kisses both of them)

Jet: (Blush)

Silver: (Blushes also)

Flames: Well, my body is aching so I'm gonna head over to the patio out back.

Silver: (Follows Flames) I'm, gonna come too!

Shadow: BEHOLD! I AM ...HAPPY!!!!

Eggman: =O

Jet: (Follows Flames as well)

Flames: *sigh*

Jet: (Swoon)

Silver: Want another song played?

Flames: I would like that.

Espio: (Is already singing Move Along)

Flames: Um, nice song.

Ecco: Chirp, click, squeak! (Nice performance tonight!)

Silver: Thanks, Ecco.

Flames: It's so peaceful tonight, isn't it?

Espio: Thank you, Thank you. For my last song, I shall sing We Didn't Start the fire!

Silver: Sure is, angel.

Flames: (Puts arms around Silver and Jet)

Jet: (Blushes, then faints for the umpteenth time)

Flames: What did Jet faint for this time?

Silver: I don't know. Ecco, do the honors.

Ecco: Click, click. (Yeah, yeah.)(Gently splashes Jet ONCE more)

Jet: (Wakes up again)

Silver: Next song please!

Flames: You fainted again Jet.

Espio: I SAID IT WAS MY LAST SONG! BE WOWED BECAUSE I CAN FLY!

Eggman: =O

Flames: OK, that's really getting old...

Silver: Tell me about it...

Cream: Who cares? You can fly, too.

Eggman: =O

Silver: I KNOW I CAN FLY!!!

Eggman: =O

Flames: Espio, next song please!

Espio: NEVER!!! =D

Flames: Please? (Gives puppy dog eyes at Espio)

Espio: No.

Silver: Do it, or I'll KILL YOU TO DEATH!

Espio: Ummm....BEHOLD! I CAN FLY!!!!

Eggman: =O...I...Mean...I'm not impressed.

Flames: OMG. Jet, will you do the honors of "forcing" him to play the song? He said that you were jealous.

Silver: (Whispers to Flames) Good plan!

Jet: WHATTTTTTT??????????????? (Forces Espio to sing by threatening his cousin AKA a random salamander)

Espio: (Scared, but sings Sweet Escape)

Flames: Thank you Jet! (Puts arm around Silver)

Silver: (Blushes)

Flames: (Puts arm around Jet when he came back)

Jet: (Blushes)

Flames: Aww, Jet.

Ecco: Whistle! (Cute couple!)

Flames: Ecco!

Ecco: Chirp? (What?)

Flames: (Kisses Silver and Jet at the same time) Good night guys.

(The End…For now.)

…

Deidara: …He's not waking up, is he?

Kakashi: (Poking Author with a stick) Nope.

Rouge: I know what will wake him up! (Waves a cookie in front of the Author's nose)

Author: (Groans) …Is that sugar? (Takes cookie)

Cream: He's awake!

Cheese: How do you feel?

Author: (Is going OmNomNom) Good, why?

Absol: No reason, why?

Author: First, that's my line. Second, REVIEW OR THE PLOT BUNNIES GET RELEASED!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright. Here's the deal. This story is officially up for adoption. You can adopt it. But under these conditions: 

1: You must have the most unhitched sense of humor since _moi_.

2: You can use my OCs, but do not skewer their personalities.

3: Yeah. New pairing. FlamesxFang. Flamang.

4: Have Silver and Shadow thrown into a plot hole at some point, and have them meet Tails Doll.

5: Give me credit for the story.

6: …Can't think of anything to put here.

7: Keep Ecco in the story.

8: If you did follow 4, have TD constantly come out of the plot hole.

9: Use the Author Powers to turn Cheese into a person.

10: Ice and Flames are escapees from a genetic testing lab. Use that to your advantage.

11: Flames, Ice, and Silver are a team. (Speed, Flight, and Power, respectively. Team Smash: Psychic Slash. Ice, Flames, and Silver use their powers to send waves of their respective energy to the opponent)

12: Ignore 11.

13: Cheese cans still FIYAH HIS LASAH!!!!!

14: I got nothing…EGGMAN CAN FLY?!?!?! OMFG!!!!


End file.
